


A Hint of Hope

by DreamerB



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, It´s not Underage because nothing will happen before they are legal, M/M, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, my boys need love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerB/pseuds/DreamerB
Summary: “What if you find your soulmate... at the wrong time?”  - Lauren KateArmie Hammer believes in soulmates, they are a pure reality, it’s not a matter of belief, it’s simple like the fact that he doesn’t have one.So he goes on with his life and he finds love, just for destiny find him 10 years later.While Timmy dreamed about his soulmate for years and once he finds love he is not going to give up.A Soulmate AU where you have a mental link that starts to develop between 15 to 17 years old usually, with your soulmate. ''And people think puberty its hard'' - Timmy.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey beautiful souls, 
> 
> As you know Armie Hammer and Timothée Chalamet are Gods that walk between us and this work doesn’t have any connection with reality. 
> 
> I don’t have a beta and my native language it’s not English so I’m really sorry about any mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story.

 

**A Hint of Hope**

 

You must already have heard that love it’s a complicated thing? Well I’m definitely not here to deny it.

You see Armie Hammer feel in love when he was 21, something he was certainly was not going to happen with him. But well, there he was totally enchanted by this gorgeous woman who had the most beautiful smile that he had ever saw. Somehow and he definitely doesn’t know how, he managed to make she dump that boyfriend of hers and go out whit him and more mysterious than this she actually said yes when he got in one knee.

So you must think than that was it right? A beautiful chapels and a white dress. Happy fucking ending folks.

Armie wished that this was it.

 

 

 

**1994**

The white cloud looked like a bunny, if he squinted a little bit his eyes, the last one was an dragon, it even had the tail. Armie changed a little bit the angle of his neck and that was a bunny, he was sure.

“Mom can you see the bunny?”

His mother head turned really quickly to the gardens and he giggled. “ In the clouds mom.” He voice had that tone of obviously. She scoffed and barely looked up.

“Of course darling”

He looked the sky again, she was busy and she wasn’t the best company to look at clouds, she was better at telling stories to him.

“Mom how do you meet dad?” He knew he already had asked that, but he liked to hear her voice. He liked to imagine his future.

She dropped her pencil and leave the chair to seat by his side and play with his hair. With all the patience she could muster as she began to talk about her love story.

“I should be 5 or six years older than you and i was in math class, I was never really good at math and was almost sleeping, when I felt it. It was like a wave had crush me, Suddenly I was involved in happiness and adrenaline. I “- she had to pause to smile when she remembered the moment, felling like she was there again. So she tucked her son closer to her and hugged him. Telling him again how she could fell that happiness of winning a soccer game. How she was in class but she felt pride, happiness and her blood hushed in her veins so loud that it was the only thing that she could hear. Than she told about the first time she heard his father voice in her head and how that startled her.  
She talked about how close they become in months of talking with each other inside their head. And how one day after her graduation to high school he was there in her doorstep asking to talk with her father, presenting himself and asking to marry her.  
She told him about how easy and certain love is. Told about college, engagement, marriage and the marvelous of a soulmate.  
When the sun started to settle and night come in she didn’t tell him about fears, about complications and about lost dreams. Instead she told him about a girl in her 8 years old that was waiting for him somewhere, she said about how he would fell her and that he would find her and marry her. She told about his tracked future and everything that was waiting him. Everything that was expected from him. The girl, the job and the already designed life.

He truly believed in that.

~••••~

He was eighteen when he stopped believing, Armie never was a patient person and when he was fifteen and the other kids already where felling their other one, he was excited, wanting for the day that it would be him. Almost projecting other feelings in his own head. Keeping himself always calm and waiting for something, anything.

When he was sixteen he was a little bit scared because well, he was starting to notice how it wasn’t a predicable thing. There were kids who didn’t fell any strange emotion or nothing at all, like him. And there was others who felt more than one person, there was his best friend brother’s going out of house to be with his soulmate who definitely was a man. And nothing of this was like he grew up listening to. So as scared as he was he get to the library and started looking for soulmates.

The basic was right, usually between 15 years old a person start to fell theirs soulmate, a big emotion set the trigger. In the beginning soulmates share emotions, the intensity depends of how much the other is felling. When this bond is developed you start to see briefly what your soulmate sees, more frequently soulmates experience this in their dreams, then it comes the thoughts, a person can hear their soulmates thoughts, it usually develops quickly to a form of mental communication. Most bonds are completed there and stay in this stages other bonds get deeper.  
  
And this was it. He closed the book because he already had listened to this whispered in class about soulmates with a so deep bond that become codependent, he also had heard at home that this was bullshit, just a weak person, not biology’s. So he never got the courage to ask about other kinds of links, about people who shared scars or people who started to see colors when they met theirs soulmates, or any other of the myths.

He never asked about his aunt death.

So he opened the book again, it was time to starting getting answers, because if they were wrong about something, if he was wrong, they could be wrong about soulmates and their impossibility  between the same gender.

They were.

All that times that he looked too much at someone’s that he shouldn’t, all the times that he felt weird about a friend touch’s, started to get a bigger importance in his mind. So many possibilities that he was never got the chance to even contemplate. 

So he didn’t, he just lived his life and somehow while time passed all that frustration about the lack of felling  started to feel as relief.

He was free. Even don’t having a soulmate he had find love, he was undeniably in love for this amazing girl and just like that he had his life on tracks again.

He felt jitters and the fear of asking her to marry him, felt the joy of calling her Mrs. Hammer, the panic of a positive pregnancy test. But nothing had prepared him for this day, something snapped in him the moment that he saw his daughter face, he couldn’t even describe the adoration that bloomed inside him.

Armie was in the room when he heard the cry, he was so focused in calming Elizabeth that he hadn’t take his eyes out of her during labor, shushing his lover, telling her to breath and making promises of a happy future. His left hand were in her damp hair while the other was in her shoulder, his thumb moving in shouting circles. But once the cry hit, it take his attention away and quickly his eyes were on her. The beautiful baby that he ever saw.

  
Armie didn’t listen to anything else, he didn’t knew what the nurse said while handed him the baby, didn’t pay attention to Elizabeth happy tears, in that moment there was only this grateful felling on his chest. He could feel joy, gratefulness and briefly it was too much. For half of second he was overwhelmed and before it got control over him it was over. It was like someone had open his chest and he could take a complete breath for the first time, nothing had changed in that moment, his own feelings hadn’t changed but abruptly nothing was the same. There were something more. His mind quietly correct him, someone’s.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Charmie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peaches, so this the actual first chapter, I hope you all enjoy the ride and have patience with this two.

 

It should be around 2 am on a Wednesday morning, Timmy had fallen asleep 3 hours ago after a load of homework that he had left for the last minute, between rehearsals, the school and all the drama out of a bickering between his friends at school he was exhausted.

Usually, he was a heavy sleeper, today nothing seems like could wake him up, all the nervousness that was growing inside his chest was becoming to transfer to a dream, the poor boy not even had a chance too understand that it was not his nerves. It was coming in waves like everybody tell that it would the first time, but he didn´t actually fell the first wave for him it was more like floating in the deep part of the ocean you just go up and down with the waves, never waking up in any of them until one particularly big get to him and then he was completely awake and already under water.

Timmy body reacted strongly, one minute he was sleeping the next he was sitting in bed patting, trying to deal with all the feelings that had gotten to him. He had never felt the adoration as in that moment, the strong love of a father for his first child.

All of the sudden he felt the love in the purest form for the first time, he couldn´t feel the wind that got to him by the open window but he could feel all of Armie´s feelings, they englobed him, he was proud, scared, happy and loving it was too much. He could also feel the beginning of the overwhelmed panic that Armie was feeling miles from his home, as a skilled partner used to a long lover mind he calmed himself and tried to send calm and reassurance.

When Armie understood what was happening, Timmy brings all the peacefulness that he could gather in his memory to send to him, like an embrace of promises of tranquility. He himself didnt understood the magnitude of what was happening at that moment and what the future beholds or how grateful someday Armie would be for Timmy at that moment.

When the feeling settles, it was like breathing again, his head was over water, but there was n´t more distress, it was like being himself for the first time of his life. Timmy settled his back against the bed frame, closed his eyes and concentrate in armies feelings, his feelings, he could feel the tears hushing down armies face and he smiled, with the back of his hands he cleaned his own face, the touch lingered in his cheeks imagining, that he had someone and maybe just maybe this person could feel that too.

He concentrates in happiness and emanates more of it, every time that panic began to rise he just sends more happiness. He could feel his own panic in the back of his head start to rise while his mind started to assimilated that he had a soulmate, a soulmate that just had a child. So he represses the felling, paying attention to his own breath.

Timmy couldn't sleep any more that night.

The morning came in a rush, Timmy had an English presentation in the second period and Pauline couldn't find her favorite jacket, with made both siblings rush to get everything ready. Pauline used to give him a ride to school but because she was busy, he would go with his father. Luckily or not the chaotic morning let his thoughts at bay.

Even with a physics class and the presentation below Timmy's thoughts couldn´t stay away from his soulmate and everything that had passed during the night. Even before the presentation, one that he absolutely aced - of course. His nerves keep building a frantic preoccupation that was making his stomach sick. He hadn't made a mental connection yet but he just knew it, it had something to do with that life that he already loved but not even met before, the one that he not even shared a soul with.

'' Come to pick me up, pls.'' Timmy typed under his table. His leg couldn't stop moving and Ansel keep giving him a scold in the next sit.

 

''What???? Timmy T are you going to skip class??? Someone kidnap my nerd brother''

 

''Please Pauline, I'm getting out at lunch... Please''

 

''Whats happening?''

 

''Just Please''

 

''Ok, I will be there''

 

The next 34 minutes couldn´t pass any slower. Timmy had no idea of what the teacher was talking about or the weirds looks Ansel was sending his way, he tried to calm himself and kept looking at the clock.

Tic- He has a kid

Toc- Maybe is a she.

Tic- If it´s a she I would feel the pain of giving birth, right?

Toc- Oh fuck you need someone else to make a baby.

Tic- They already have someone.

Toc- They will never love me. They already love their partner.

Tic- They must hate me.

Toc- Fuck why didn´t you wait for your soulmate to fuck.

Tic- What if they wait?

Toc- How old are you?

Tic- Well it´s not like you can´t get pregnant at 16.

Toc- Do you know what a condom is?

Tic- Are you an idiot Timmy, do you know the failure indices of this things.

Toc- Ok, ok it´s just a Baby.

Tic- A lovely baby, that must look like perfection.

Toc- What if you never met this lovely baby?

Tic- Of course you will not meet them, you are the unwanted soulmate. They already have a family.

Toc- You will just be stuck here and have this mirrored feelings for a baby that it´s never going to be your baby.

Tic- It should be my baby.

Toc- FUCK, THIS IS MADNESS.

When the bell ring Timmy already was out of his seat and going to the first exit that he could find. Nevermind Ansel scream of '' Holds up'' when he was running at the hall.

Pauline car was in the same spot as always. He got in to a scared Pauline, he had no idea what he was going to tell her, had already decided to tell her the moment that he sent the message but he hadn´t actually thought about it, he just knew that Ansel wouldn´t get it and Saoirse hadn´t got to school any day of this week, she was visiting her grandma all the way in California and she wouldn´t understand it either. So Pauline who already got a soulmate was his best shot, and fuck it, he need to talk.

The moment that the door slammed closed he opened his mouth.

'' She is sick P, I don´t know how I KNOW IT, BUT I KNOW. AND HE IS FREAKING OUT, SHIT LIKE I WEREN´T ALREADY FREAKING OUT. He can stop to get nervous and I feel like I´m going to be sick all the time, yesterday he was a fucking mess like I got it, it´s a shit situation but I not even got the chance to freak out myself. He kept feeling happy and then sad, angry and nervous. Ok I got it, it was a big moment and all of this is fucked up. But now he is ten times worse and there´s nothing I can do, I think she is sick. I fell into it. And FUCK P'' - Everything gets out of his mouth so fast that even him couldn´t follow and when he stopped he had his hands buried in his hair and his feet over the seat. He only stopped because Pauline had her hands over his back and was talking to him to breathe since after the first sentence.

Pauline gently brushed the hair from his face. " Who is sick?'' Her voice was low like she was scared she could startle him.

''The Kid'' Timmy mumbled under his hands, his voice was starting to be trembling.

''who´s kid sweet?'' Oh God, she already had that big Sis voice.

''His kid'' It take a little to Timmy complete the sentence ''I felt they born last night''

Pauline didn´t understand immediately but Timmy didn´t look like he was going to give any more information.

After some moments something clipped, Timmy knew because she gasped. As quickly as her expression changed it was gone. Her whole face was serene, like an older sister who always had taken care of her little brother. It was her nature, to love with her whole heart, and Timmy had never been so glad about it as in this moment.

 

''You felted your soulmate became a parent.''

 

''Yeah... I felt like my heart was going to explode.''

 

Pauline let it go a long breath and rested her body against her door.

 

''Ok... and know... they are sick? how do you know what the feeling of having your... - she stuttered- baby, sick?''

 

''I don't know - Argh, how the fuck was he supposed to know this feeling, he didn´t have children for God sacks- I just know Pauli. '' He sighed and leaned against his seat.'' I just... I'm so worried, well she is... or he is... I think it´s he.''

 

She couldn't say she was surprised, they already had this conversation years ago. Her brother suddenly looked tired, and the craziness of the situation Pauline´s could just chuckle. Her brother was kind of a parent, a step one. God this was just ridiculous.

 

"What are you laughing at mouse face."

 

"Oh Go fuck you, butt head."

 

Both of them started laughing.

 

"Jesus, Butt face it's a BabbyPseudoDaddy, this world its messed up."

 

Timmy gave a little smile.

 

The car was completely silent when Timmy said. '' I could fell the love''

 

Oh sweetie, you are so fucked. The thought crosses her mind but didn´t leave her mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I’m obsessed about Charmie over there. @bareandopen
> 
> Comments give me life.


End file.
